Claim Me
by AFazey
Summary: Asami is tired of waiting for her chance. She's hidden her feelings for far too long and even another moment of not telling Korra how she feels is another second that she can't wait. Stepping into the spirit world and stepping past the point of no return, Asami Sato is about to lay it on the line. Korrasami


(See end of chapter for notes)

What do you tell to someone that means everything to you? There just aren't enough words. Those words that do exist don't do my feelings justice. I've waited so long to express my feelings. I've held it in as I watched from a distance as she's saved the world time and again. I've just been happy to be by her side.

Every time she calls me a friend, I cringe. I want to be so much more that it physically hurts. But, I've promised myself that I'll be anything she needs me to be, even if it hurts. Even if I long for more. Even if I'm longing for her.

Korra.

I don't even know when I realized it, but now that I do, I can think of nothing else every time we're together. There's not enough alone time, not enough hints that I can drop to make her see how bad I just want to be with her. Only her. I love this amazing woman and sometimes I wonder if she even sees me.

I just want her to see the depth of these feelings. The depth of my love.

I work hard to be a part of team Avatar. I can't say that I've really ever really wanted to be a bender or felt inadequate among my bending allies, but I definitely don't want to be the weakest link. As long as I can be an asset, I can keep her safe. Whether she knows it or not, Korra is mine to protect.

I've forgiven her for abandoning me. It took a while, but I've let it go. She's here now and I refuse to let her go. When I'm with her, I feel like a little girl again. As if the entire world is mine to explore. Well, at least the Spirit World. I touch her lace my fingers in hers as she reaches for mine. She smiles at me and I know that those feelings that I have hidden deep inside me are there for her too. I don't know how deep they go, but there's hope. Hope is enough.

We turn and face each other and my mind flashes through every conversation, every touch, every gaze, and even every second that we were not around each other. That hurts the most. Three years is far too long to ever spend away from her again. Just the thought of it makes my heart break in to a million pieces. I'd be empty without Korra. But, I believe her when she promises me that she'll never do that to me again. I could feel the implications of her words. Korra missed me too.

I don't care about the bright lights of the spirit world. I could care less about the impossible colors of the sky and grass. I don't even pay attention to the perfect weather or the fact that all of my aches and pains go away once we slip through the portal. All my focus is on the woman I love. I just can't let another second go by without saying it. I won't allow this entire vacation be full of awkward touches and innuendos. I go for what I want and I've waited far too long to speak these words.

"Look, Asami. Isn't it beautiful?" Korra asks, growing excited about being in this world with me, wanting me to look at the mysterious world instead of into those cerulean depths. Not a chance.

"Korra. I don't want to look at that right now."

"Oh, what's wrong, do you not feel well?" she asks, concerned as always with my well being.

I grip her hand tighter, pulling her gaze to my determined face. "Korra."

"Ye-yes, Asami?" she asks. She's too afraid to say what I will and it just makes me love her clumsiness even more.

"I should have gone to the Southern Water Tribe with you because I'm sure that if I did, we'd already have had this conversation. We could have started our lives together a long time ago. But, that's not how it works, sometimes we have to be patient and grow so that we can be the people that we need to be before we can be someone perfect for the person we love. I have no doubt that I love you, Korra, as more than a friend, and I have no doubt as to what this vacation means to the both of us. This is our start and I want to do it right. I don't want any guesses. I want to be with you, Korra. You've had my heart for a while now. I need you to know that I'm yours." I step closer and touch her beautiful brown skin. I touch her arm, her cheek, trace her lips with my fingers as my eyes being to water.

This has been a long time coming and now that it's out, I just want her to hold me tight.

"Asami," she whispers, tears of her own filling those blue eyes.

Korra has always made decisions first and asked questions later. At that very moment, I'm extremely grateful. She's never been one for words. Korra speaks through physicality and this time is no exception. Her lips crash into mine as if this is the last time instead of the first. Oh, spirits, how I hope this is the first of many. She lifts me up with powerful arms and lays me on the soft grass. The pink grass feels like a fluffy cloud and I melt deeper into it as she presses her weight into me, leg between mine.

Soon, her lips find my neck, my chest, my arms, anything that is uncovered and every press of her lips leave my skin scorching with desire. I don't know which way is up; the only thing I know is Korra. The only thing I feel is Korra. The only thing I smell is her perfect scent, earthy, calming, laced with sweat. Tears flow freely as the thing that I've most desired for so long finally belongs to me.

"Please don't cry, Asami," Korra pleads. "I love you too. I love you so much."

She grips me tightly into those strong arms. Not the Avatar. Korra. My Korra. Mine. I try to hold back the sobs, but it's just too much. This isn't pain, this is joy. It feels this good to have her kissing me, to have her in my arms, how can I even handle going further, testing the limits to this desire?

"Kiss me," I demand as I fight back the joyful tears, not wanting to worry her.

"Spirits, you are just so beautiful," she claims.

"I think that every time I look at you," I counter, pulling her face to mine, lips parted.

Korra pulls at my jacket and I shrug out of it. She tosses it to the side, but then hesitates. "Isn't this too much too soon?" Her insecurity begins to spread over her face.

"I've waited way too long for this. Don't you dare try to stop this from happening. If you want me, Korra, then it's yours," I tell her, my voice trembling with need.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I don't know if I can be gentle," Korra warns, her eyes glowing in desire.

"I can handle anything you give me, Avatar, I promise." I whisper in her ear, sliding my tongue around the edges. She bites back a moan. I grind my hips into her and she gasps, pinning my arms down. That's more like it.

"There's no going back after this," she warns.

"I said that I love you. I don't ever want to go back," I promise.

"Right here? Right now?" she asks, looking around at the bright lights of the spirit world.

I turn my head to look around too and I see her point. Out in the open, we're pretty vulnerable to whatever happens to walk by. It breaks me out of my spell. I groan in frustration and turn to the side. My conscience gets the better of me. I know that the spell has been temporarily broken, but the way that I'm feeling, it'll come right back the second she places her hands around me again.

"Isn't there somewhere? I don't want to wait anymore. I need you," I admit. I'm no longer afraid to voice my need. It already cost me three years. No more. Not ever.

Korra pops up and thinks for a few seconds before a light bulb goes off in her head. "Oh, I know." She pulls me up and carries me like I'm her bride. Then, she walks with my arms around her neck until she finds a thicket of trees. Setting me down, Korra bends the earth to bring the trees closer together, bowing them to create a sort of shelter. Then, she bends a large circle around us and pushes is outward, making sort of an island for us. There's a large gap of land between all sides of the thicket and us, and the rest of the area so that no one can just wander into the area without falling into a large hole. Last, Korra lays out our supplies so that we have a couple blankets between us and the ground.

As she finishes, I allow my shirt to fall to the ground as I pull my hair back away from my chest. She turns and gasps. I smile. I motion for her to take a step forward, but she stops, suddenly afraid of what this means. I once had the same look with my first time. I close the distance between us and pull her close.

"You know what to do Korra because you've had more lives to experience this kind of thing. If you love me, it'll come naturally. We can learn what to do together," I assure her.

"I trust you," she whispers as she removes her shirt with shaky hands. I place my hand on hers as I smile.

"I've always trusted you."

"Even with your heart?" she asks. Carefully removing my bra and then drinking me in with her eyes.

"Especially with my heart." Our lips greet each other again and this time I'm able to keep the tears at bay.

"I have to warn you, I plan on doing this until I get it right," Korra tells me, kissing my neck.

"Don't worry, I don't have anywhere to be. Now, please, I can't wait any longer. I need this." My voice sounds shaky, so unlike me that I barely recognize it as my own.

She growls and rips my bottoms off, startling and turning me on at the same time. Always the impatient Korra. "I won't ever make you wait again, Asami."

Korra claims me once and for all and the entire world explodes in light, pure energy, and bliss.

(Notes: This is supposed to be a one shot, but if I get enough feedback, maybe I will write a couple of additional chapters. I'm still figuring out from whose POV I like writing from the most and even though I'm not new to writing, I'm very new to writing stories about characters that already have an entire story behind them. Fanfic can be challenging, although very fun)


End file.
